


(Not) Expecting

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Graves catches Newt doing something with a beast.





	

Newt only had an hour to spare inside his case, but the effort underwent to break into Graves' office and sneak into the confiscated item would be well worth the reward.

He clambered down the ladder and headed immediately for the desert biome. As much as he wanted to spend time with his other creatures, this matter held top priority. Cupping his mouth, he let out a loud yell and then settled down on the rock until the graphorns came. Trailing behind its parents was the adolescent, snorting and more rowdy than usual as it pawed against the sand.

Newt laid out a mat, sat down and beckoned the graphorn to him. "I missed you, too," he whispered, and the graphorn's tentacles tickled his face. Despite the cooling spells helping bring the desert to life, Newt felt a warmth settling in his stomach. It intensified as he stroked the ridges of the graphorn's back.

"Poor dear, you've waited a long time. I tried to get here sooner, but..."

He trailed off, already unbuttoning his vest and shucking off his trousers. Unfortunately, he would have to do this quickly. As much as he relished the experience, Graves would go ballistic if he discovered Newt in his office.

Which was a shame, because this was Newt's favorite part of the month. Every time the end of the graphorn's refractory period approached, he felt the familiar stirrings in his belly. It was pure want and need, nothing more. At times the uncomfortable sensation of emptiness was strong enough to leave him in tears. All he could do was stroke his flat abdomen and close his eyes, imagining the pleasant fullness there. He often pleasured himself and in his euphoric delirium, could almost imagine something kicking in his pretend-swollen stomach.

Right now this was the closest he would ever get, and even the graphorn was getting impatient, nudging him as he folded his trousers and vest and placed it on the rock.

"Hang on," he said, to which the graphorn let out a snort. "Yes, you're a growing boy but you need to be _patient_." Because of their high levels of testosterone, graphorns were prone to aggression and destructive behavior if they did not mate frequently. Newt was, of course, only happy to oblige, though he would never admit to anyone the extent that he benefited from their secret arrangement.

He settled on his hands and knees on the mat, and the graphorn grunted happily as it nudged his legs apart. The tentacles twitched against his bare thighs and Newt let out a giggle.

"Please, you know I'm ticklish," he said, and when the tentacles started probing his hole, he pressed his face against his arms and groaned.

The graphorn wasted no time in pressing a few of its writhing organs into Newt. They slid in without resistance, already moistened by the beast's musk, and Newt bucked his hips reactively as the tentacles stretched him open, gliding in and out like a well-oiled machine. It felt amazing, but there were not nearly enough of them.

"Thank you for always being so considerate," he said fondly, and squeezed his eyes shut so he could properly appreciate the gesture. The graphorn was opening him up little by little, and he couldn't help but want more. It was not deep, rough or thick enough yet, but he let the creature proceed at its own pace.

The graphorn was huffing, blowing cold air against Newt's legs. It pawed at the ground again, restless, and Newt's heart soared when he realized what was to come next.

The rough hide of the graphorn's legs clutched at his sides as it clambered up behind him. The pressure was heavy against his back but Newt did not mind. With a series of growls the graphorn mounted Newt and its engorged member unsheathed from its prepuce to enter Newt's ass.

Newt moaned, not caring about his loudness since the case was as private as one place could be. The graphorn's cock had the same girth as his arm and it had taken months to even get used to having the blunt head threaten to split him open. But with much practice Newt had learned to enjoy, and even yearn for the sensation, a dull pain contrasted with the bursts of pleasure at being pulled so wide.

The graphorn pressed deeper into him, and Newt arched his back. "Yes, oh Merlin, fill me up," he cried out shamelessly. He needed _more_. Despite the blinding satisfaction, he was not filled up to the brink. He wanted to feel the graphorn's member as deeply as possible, pretend it was nudging against his lower stomach. He could imagine it was bulging, and then weep in joy as it filled him with seed that would form a life inside him. Incidents like these were so overwhelming that he could almost trick himself into believing he had a womb, that he would someday nurse a baby. And what a good mother he would be, too.

Newt's walls squeezed around the graphorn's firm cock and its growls grew more frantic as it pushed further into him. Newt beat the mat with a fist and cried out, moving his hips back against the creature. He didn't care how whorish he sounded. This was conception and it was a pure act, and he would love whatever grew inside him and treat it with even more care than he did his beasts, which was saying something.

"Yes, love, don't stop," he pleaded. "Knock me up, just like that!"

The graphorn pawed at his backside and a part of its length began to swell impossible huge. Newt cried out in ecstasy as torrents of fluid spewed inside him, coating his insides with white. But it was far from over, for the _bulbus glandis_ became more engorged and the knot was deep enough to nudge at his prostrate.

Crouched on the mat Newt writhed, gasping as his orgasm was instantly triggered by the meeting of their two pleasure points. He spurted and his fluids pooled right beneath him, but because of the huge cock still in his ass he could not move even if he wanted to. The knot was cemented into him, holding him upright.

"Well, this is something," a rich, deep voice suddenly spoke. Newt would've collapsed in surprise had he not been frozen in his current position. But his cheeks turned a flaming red when he spotted Percival Graves sitting leisurely on the rock.

"M-Mr. Graves," he said, wide-eyed. His limbs were still twitching from the afterglow of his orgasm, and wrestling now with his euphoria were feelings of shame and embarrassment.

Mr. Graves was, for some reason, smirking at Newt, ignoring the graphorn that was in the midst of rotating so it could settle on all fours facing the opposite direction, with its dick still inside him. He wanted to sink through the extended space even if it meant falling into a void, or perhaps flee from this case and hide in another, never to come out.

"Mind telling me what's going on, Mr. Scamander?" Graves asked. His voice sounded different. He spoke not with the usual brisk tone but instead as someone who seemed genuinely curious.

"I'm... I'm..." He wanted to say that he was just helping his graphorn with its release, or that he just wanted to feel, for once, like an impending mother. But the warring thoughts collided in his mind and he ended up saying nothing at all, instead burying his head into his hands which only served to make him look even more guilty.

The knot was still pulsing inside him, and he felt hot flashes of pain and pleasure with the slightest movement. As a result, his body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Do you make it a habit of getting fucked by your beasts regularly?" Mr. Graves asked and Newt shook his head, which was still nestled in his arms. He wished the knot would shrink already, so he could make his escape.

"I'm surprised..." There were stepping sounds, sand being sifted as Mr. Graves left the rock and started walking toward him. "...That that thing's dick can even fit inside you. Surprised and impressed."

Newt lifted his head and was faced with a pair of polished black shoes. He scrubbed at the tear tracks on his face. Orgasms had that effect on him and Graves seeing him like this had him cowering.

"You can't even move right now, can you?"

He shook his head, concentrating on the shiny buckle of Graves' footwear.

"Are you going to arrest me," he mumbled, trembling head to toe. All the cheeriness had left him. Instead he was humiliated and disgusted with himself.

"No," Graves replied and it calmed his nerves somewhat. "If you desire to be fucked by animals then who knows what you'd get up to in prison. You'd probably enjoy it." He barked out a laugh and Newt's shoulders tightened. 

"This is different," he insisted. "I-it's not what you think!"

"Is it not?" Graves' hand was sliding down his back. His fingers soon found the swollen organ and pulled at it lightly. The knot dragged against Newt's inner walls, which was painful because it hadn't shrunk yet.

He yelped, and said "Don't!" Graves quickly stopped, but the fingers tangled in his hair instead.

"I'm curious to hear your reasoning, Mr. Scamander, as to why you'd call yourself different from the depraved scourge I have executed on a daily basis. There are a lot of sick, disgusting humans out there with unnatural urges regarding who or what to fuck--" The grip tightened on his head wrenching him forward. The knot scraped against raw tissue and Newt whimpered in pain. "--And yet you are telling me that what you're doing is perfectly normal."

"It's the last of its kind." With tear-filled eyes, he finally looked up at Graves. The auror was looking down at him with a grim smile, shadowed by the moonlight. "I'm just trying to make him happy." His voice broke into a sob, unable to hold back his emotions. "And he makes me happy, too. I just want to be..." He hesitated, never having told anyone his dark secret before. But his reputation was already in tatters, and it's not like Graves could think any lesser of him. "...Bred."

Blushing darker, he looked down at the back of his hands again. 

"Where do you draw the line then?" 

"What," he said, scrubbing a hand across his face. His forearm was now streaked in tears.

Graves bent down, and his face was now inches from Newt's, a large hand gripping him by the chin. He could not look away, drawn in by the darkness in the older man's eyes.

"Where do you draw the line," he repeated. "Would you let twenty men all empty themselves into you one after the other while you were polyjuiced as a female, hoping one of their seed would bring upon life in you that so desperately crave? Would you let a troll, or let's say, a giant, fill you up until you're bulging with their sperm? How about a pack of werewolves, would you carry their pups to term and nurse them one by one with your teats?"

Newt's skin was burning, his body thrumming with desire. "N-no," he groaned, but his cock was already hardening again. More than ever, he hated the fact that he was incapable of lying. Now the knot felt sorely lacking, nothing compared to the dizzying images Graves put in his head. He wanted _all_ those things. With closed eyes he stroked his abdomen, ignoring his own aching cock.

"Please," he whispered.

"Let's put something in that empty stomach of yours, hmm?" Graves got to his knees, his trousers opening to spring his cock free. It was large and pink and Newt couldn't stop staring at it, licking his lips in anticipation. He deliberately strained against the knot and it pulsed rhythmically in him, Newt moaning in response.

With his mouth slightly open Graves grabbed hold of his nape and guided his cock through Newt's parted lips. He engulfed as much as he could, ignoring the pain of having something heavy and large ramming the back of his throat. Graves let out a low humming noise and Newt let the cock rest on his tongue before pulling his mouth away.

Graves made a frustrated sound and Newt couldn't suppress his smile, at least until the cock was shoved back into his mouth and he was left choking on it, saliva dripping down his lips. With harder thrusts Graves had him gagging, just the way he liked it. The sheer elation he felt made it easy to ignore the softening knot in his ass. 

"I can't help but picture you heavy with my child." And Newt was getting redder, the thought in his mind now too. He had always loved giving head, even though for him it was a rare occasion as his beasts had cocks too big for even him to get his mouth around. But Graves' member was the perfect size, supple and long as the older man fucked his mouth with practiced movements. He was rougher than Newt expected, but the sight of that smooth cock covered in the sheen of his spit as it moved in and out of him took away his inhibitions and had him moaning around it.

The graphorn wriggled and at last pulled out of him just as Graves came. Newt relished the salty taste and swallowed everything greedily, making sure he got every last drop. The limp member pulled out and Newt lay down on the mat completely spent. 

The auror was hunched over him, and he smiled, too fucked out to care. He looked up at Graves through half-lidded eyes, back against the cloth and exposing his body for all to see, with his cock twitching against his thigh. The graphorn's fluids trickled out from between his legs, forming a puddle. Perhaps he could find a way to plug them in for a while, so he could live out his fantasy a bit longer. As if having read his mind, Graves' fingers pressed against his entrance and started exploring the loose, twinging hole.

"Such a gorgeous mother you'd make." Graves' voice was crooning, his touch just as silky smooth as a palm glided down Newt's heaving chest. It stopped at his navel and rested there, pushing gently, and more spunk dripped out of Newt, who let out a tiny laugh and covered his face. There were tears in his eyes and he wasn't sure why.

**Author's Note:**

> There's just something about Newt that brings out fetishes I didn't even know I had. Anons please explain this.


End file.
